The Kalends of July
by Shinigami89
Summary: It's Jason birthday in two days. And Jason needs to dance. But the problem is, Jason doesn't know how to dance. What happens when there's a certain raven-haired son of Poseidon who's willing to teach him? Rated M for yaoi (male x male), lemon, and language.


**A/N:** Sorry for not posting in like, forever. I apologize, I was busy with other things in my life. Anyways, this is my second story, _The Kalends of July_. Hope you enjoy, although it has some _slight_ Jason/Piper and Percy/Annabeth. Sorry if Jason or Percy are ooc at all, I tried to portray both of them as best I could.

**Disclaimer:** _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_ does not belong to me as the series and the sequel series _The Heroes of Olympus_ rightfully belongs to Rick Riordan.

Special thanks to **Sugar Waffle **for giving me advice on writing. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Aphrodite POV)

"Oh, honey, it's okay. No need to be so mad," Aphrodite said to Ares in a useless attempt to console him. Aphrodite was used to his nonsense by now, so she was doing her semi-best to cheer him up. But even when she's dealt with this problem for so long, she couldn't seem to do anything for Ares this time. "It's been six years—I'm sure he's not even thinking about it!"

The god of war looked at her as his nostrils flared. "I don't care if it's been six years or 600," Ares bellowed, "I want to kill that punk!" The two were sitting in someplace in Pennsylvania besides a lake. They were at a restaurant and decided to sit outside, the sun shining ever so brightly even on a cool day. But of course, the weather was the last thing on either of their minds as Ares kept on having his fit. "The kid needs to die."

"I'm sure Poseidon wouldn't like to see his son die, especially by your hand," reminded Aphrodite. "You wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Besides, why can't you just drop this grudge you have?"

"Remind me, _honey_, what's my domain?" Ares wasn't calming like he normally would. Aphrodite sighed and replied with her chin resting on her hand, "War."

"War. Exactly. Now, if I'm the god of war, and a kid like _Percy Jackson_ beat me, that makes me look really bad." Ares sat back onto his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Son of Poseidon or not, that little snot deserves to be punished."

"But he's just a kid. Percy's done plenty other things to make up for the fact that he did that to you, so please just drop it. Plus it's not good for your skin to be so mad." The goddess of love chuckled behind a fan that looked like it belonged to the Renaissance. She fanned herself as Ares looked at her with a controlled angry face, a face Aphrodite was oh so used to. "Okay. I'll drop my grudge against him if you do me a favor. I swear on the River Styx to never talk about this 'incident' again if you do the favor for me." In the distance, the two of them heard thunder rumble.

Aphrodite lifted her face off her hand and looked at him cautiously. "By 'favor', what exactly do you mean?" Ares smiled devilishly at her. "Do something to him to make sure he regrets ever beating me in the fight. I don't care what you do, but make sure it's humiliating."

For once, Aphrodite smiled back at Ares. "Oh! I have the perfect plan. And since you won't talk about it anymore once I do it, I'm happy to oblige." Ares took a sip of his beer and put the drink down. "What's the plan?"

"Oh, just some twists and turns," was all Aphrodite said.

**-PJ&TO!-**

(Percy POV)

"Hey Percy, come here real quick would you?" Leo called over. "Dude, you _have_ to check this out." Percy walked across Camp Jupiter's grass over to Leo.

"What is it, Leo?" Leo wore his traditional orange t-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD and blue jeans smeared with black grease all over them. He carried a wrench from which Percy assumed he grabbed out of his signature tool belt that was around his waist. He stood next to Leo and gave him a half-annoyed, half-confused look. "So remember how in Rome, I went with Hazel and Frank and I found scrolls from Archimedes' archive?"

"Umm, sure?" Percy replied with one eyebrow raised. Like Leo, Percy too wore his orange t-shirt and jeans, but his jeans were clean, and his arm still branded the SPQR tattoo. Leo smiled, "So I was studying one of his designs for a long time and I finally managed to crack the design for his control sphere!" He was practically jumping up and down from excitement. When he settled down, he picked up a bronze sphere with weird buttons on it. "You see?"

Percy laughed. "That's real cool. What can it do?" he asked, with a little more curiosity in his voice. Leo pointed at a statue at a square. Leo pressed a few buttons and the statue turned into an automaton that started to dance. "Now _that's_ interesting. Nice, Leo." He patted him on the back. As Percy began to walk away, Leo continued to mess with the buttons excitedly and making the automaton play twister with some Romans.

It was the 29th of June and Percy, for once not being allowed to go on a quest, had nothing to do. They had rescued Nico, escaped Tartarus, and defeated Gaea. But even with the second _Pax Romana_ and the _Pax Graeca_, there should always be some quests that Percy can do, even if it's something stupid like getting a stick off a mountain for Demeter. Percy sighed as he kicked some dirt and rested on a column. _And where was Annabeth,_ he thought. As if on cue, a blonde girl with stormy, gray eyes bounded around the corner holding a notepad in her hand. Her hair bounced as she walked and the sun's rays did their best to make her hair look as golden as possible.

The son of Poseidon got up from the pillar and walked towards her, the both of them smiling. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and Percy put his arms around her waist. "Hi," the daughter of Athena said. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was with Piper and Jason planning his birthday party."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Birthday party? When's his birthday?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's the first of July. He didn't get to celebrate it last year because we were in Europe. But Piper wanted to do something nice for him so we decided to throw him a party."

He contemplated this. "Is there anything I can do to help? I've been bored all day." Annabeth unwrapped herself from Percy's arms and checked her notepad. "Um, not sure. Maybe you can ask Jason?" Percy nodded and the two walked off to go find Jason and Piper.

They reached the Pomerian Line and Terminus scanned them both to make sure they had no weapons. When they passed, they entered New Rome and went directly to the Forum. Piper and Jason were standing together, talking about gods-know-what. Piper turned, "Oh, hi Percy. We were just planning Jason's birthday party." Jason chimed in embarrassed, "Yeah, even though I told her she didn't have to."

"But she wanted to do something sweet for you, so just be happy with it," Annabeth said excitedly. "By the way, we came back because Percy—"

"Wanted to ask you," Percy interrupted, "if I could help with anything." He gave Annabeth an "I'm sorry" look and continued. "I've been bored all day and I actually did want to help you guys."

"Umm, Piper and Annabeth, could you excuse us for a minute? I need to speak to Percy in private about something." Piper and Annabeth exchanged glances. "Sure," Piper finally said, albeit rather uncertainly. The two walked off somewhere that was out of earshot from the two. Jason leaned closer to Percy as an added measure of security, "Do you know how to dance?" Percy looked at him as if to say "are you serious?" He laughed quietly, "Yeah, I danced with Annabeth before. Why?"

Jason looked down, "Because…Piper suggested that I dance with her during the party and Annabeth liked the idea so she insisted it, so I just decided to say yes. The problem is, I don't know how to dance."

Percy laughed again. "Dancing's easy; it all really depends on what the dance is." He looked at Piper. "Do you know what the dance is?"

"The waltz," the son of Jupiter replied. "I…don't know how to waltz."

"I know how to waltz, and I'll be more than happy to teach you." Percy smirked at him. "It's as easy as one-two-three."

Jason sighed in relief. "Thank the gods," he smiled brightly. "Maybe now I won't have to worry so much. And Piper will be happy, too."

"Yeah. When do you want me to teach you?"

"Preferably tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"That's one day before the party though, before your birthday. Don't you need to set up the party?"

"Nah, it's just a birthday party. Besides, I can let the girls handle that." Jason looked at Piper and Annabeth in the corner, "Anyways, isn't a birthday party better when the birthday person doesn't know what's going to be there?"

Percy pondered that thought for a moment. "I…I guess you're right. Alright, I'll help you." Jason smiled at the son of Poseidon and patted him on the back, "Thanks. I owe you one." Percy replied with a shrug of the shoulders and a "Don't mention it."

The day was reaching its death as the sun slowly began to sink beyond the New Roman horizon. Jason had beckoned for both Piper and Annabeth to return and when they came back, Piper asked the question, "So what'd you guys talk about?"

Percy and Jason exchanged glances and Percy spoke up, "Nothing, really. Not sure why he told you two to leave in the first place." Annabeth looked straight at Percy with her stormy eyes, looking as if she hadn't bought it at all—but Piper did. "Oh, alright," said Piper.

Annabeth proceeded to grab Percy's arm and pulled him, telling the couple they were departing, "We have to go now, but we'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She didn't give them a chance to reply as she dragged him outside of the Forum.

**-PJ&TO!-**

(Percy POV)

Percy woke up of his own accord with Annabeth in his arms. They were in one of the houses in New Rome all by themselves, a sort of "gift" given to them for whenever either stayed. Of course, the house wasn't theirs as it was a rented one, but they didn't have to pay a single _denarii_ for it. Percy lay clothed on a couch where the two of them had fallen asleep together the night prior; they were watching "_Don't Forget the Gods!"_, a ridiculous show on Hephaestus TV where demigods or other spirits would receive a category and they would have to name all of the gods and goddesses that fell into it, and to the tune of a popular song, for _drachma_.

The daughter of Athena was still sleeping, so Percy decided to be cautious to avoid disturbing her. After getting up, he changed clothes and brushed his teeth and used one of his souvenirs he brought from Camp Half-Blood to feed himself, a magic plate that put whatever you desired on it. After he ate, he allowed Annabeth—who was probably worn out from all that planning yesterday—to continue sleeping peacefully.

Deciding to take a stroll by himself, he left the house and traveled down the wondering streets of New Rome, not particularly going anywhere. And that's when he spotted Jason. "Jason!" Percy called. The son of Jupiter turned from his rushed walk to Zeus-knows-where, and looked at Percy. "Oh, hi," Jason replied coolly.

The two walked to each other. "I was actually looking for you," Jason continued, "since I was thinking that the dancing practice might take a little more than just an hour." Percy laughed behind his hand, "Yeah, it will."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," Jason responded.

"I'll have to be the judge of that," Percy teased.

They tacitly decided to walk together back to Jason's own "gift" house so they could get to work. Jason opened his door and held it for Percy, "After you, Perce." Percy raised an eyebrow yet again at Jason and hid a slight blush that was creeping on Percy's cheeks. _That was…different_, he thought.

The house was different than Percy's as there was a court yard with a fountain in the middle of his house. "That's certainly impressive," Percy said, looking at the spitting Cupid fountain. Even the gardens leading up to his house was different, let alone the ones in the court yard. But Percy put no more thought into it as architecture was Annabeth's thing, not his. "What time is it, by the way?" he asked.

"It's 1 o'clock," Jason said. Percy's eyes got wider. _I slept that long? Wow._ "So, shall we get started?"

"Um, yeah," replied Percy.

"So…what do I do first?"

"Well the waltz is a complicated yet simple dance. It's much simpler than everyone makes it out to be, in theory at least. What you need to do, since you'll be leading, is put your right hand on your partner's waist so you look like this." Percy then demonstrated doing the position in the air. "Then, you need to put your left arm out like this," again demonstrating, "and have your partner's right hand grab your hand. Then they'll put their left hand on your right shoulder."

"That's it? Really?" Jason asked, somewhat naïve.

"Well…no. But we need to work on that position first, before we can do anything." Percy looked away, face growing warmer, "And since I'm your partner right now, and you're the one who needs to do the leading…"

"I have to lead while you follow then. Okay," Jason said nonchalantly. The taller male walked up to Percy and did what he was instructed. He grabbed Percy's waist and pressed a bit too close for comfort according to Percy. "Like this?"

Percy refused to meet Jason's eyes, but still replied, "Yeah. Now just grab my hand…" His voice trailed off as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Jason grabbed his hand and asked, "Is this okay?" Percy nodded and accidentally looked up, up into Jason's eyes. After what felt like forever (really only 5 seconds), Percy shook his head as his face got hot. "Uh, yeah, this is great." _I've never been this close to another guy before, and I never imagined doing _this_ with Jason either. What did I get myself into?_ Jason smiled at Percy's shyness.

"Before we continue, we should practice getting into this stance immediately so that you don't mess up when the real thing comes around," Percy advised. Jason nodded and they broke apart, Percy nervously brushing off his clothes with his hands. "So um…yeah. Again?" Percy asked.

The son of Jupiter got closer to Percy again as he put his hand around Percy's waist and put his arm out. Percy grabbed his hand with his own and, after remembering that he was supposed to, put his hand on Jason's shoulder. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ he asked himself.

Percy looked up and saw Jason's golden hair in the lighting of his home and saw how his hair was slightly frizzy and some stray stands of hair were out of place. He studied Jason's jawline and determined that, like most other campers thought, he looked rather attractive. And he saw his deep blue eyes that felt as if they bored into Percy's green ones… _What am I thinking? No. Stop._ Percy found his face getting hot when Jason asked the question, "Something wrong?"

Jason couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Percy was studying him. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but he had a fair idea of what it could've been. He was still holding Percy, and pretty close at that, and felt comfortable holding the smaller male in his arms. It was almost as if Percy _fit_ him, and so Jason enjoyed pressing his body up against the son of Poseidon.

"It's nothing," Percy said, "but now, all we need to do is work on our—erm, your footing. This is also fairly simple: while you lead, I mirror you. So start by taking a step towards me with your left foot, and I'll back up with my right."

Jason did as he was told and took a step while Percy took one back. "Good, now move your right foot in an upside down L-shape and step towards me." Again, Jason did this. After Percy instructed Jason the step-by-step process in the art of waltzing, Jason spoke up. "Cool. But…I think that even though we're only practicing, I'm not in the right setting to actually practice, so I feel like I'm not doing my best at this. Do you think we could pick up where we left off during sunset? The lighting is much better for this type of thing."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why Jason would want to stop right now, but he figured that he was more than glad to stop. Things were getting _way_ too awkward for his liking. "Oh, okay. We'll continue at 10:30 then. It's darker than sunset and you can get the mood how you want with lights."

(Jason POV)

As Percy turned to leave his house, Jason watched him leave. _He's…definitely an interesting guy,_ Jason thought while smirking. He put his hand in his pocket and turned himself when he heard the door open and close and then proceeded to his courtyard in the middle of his house. The air was cool and the sun was not at all too hot. He ran a hand through his hair. "What just happened in there?" he asked himself aloud. He sighed as he dropped his arm and observed the fish that were swimming in his fountain.

Jason didn't know why his own heart was beating faster than usual when he was holding Percy, nor did he want to know. All he really knew was that Percy looked…different today than other days. _And what was that with the eye thing?_ Jason wasn't too sure what any of it all meant, but something miniscule in the back of his head sort of liked it. _Woah. Okay, no,_ he thought.

Jason left his "gift" house and walked outside where a traveling merchant faun was advertising, "Get your demigod souvenirs for your mortal friends! Trick them with things that go past the Mist and dazzle them!" In a smaller, rapid voice, he said, "We are not liable for any resulting injuries that come from these products." The son of Jupiter rolled his eyes as the faun continued down the winding road with his traveling store cart.

Jason didn't know why he dismissed the son of Poseidon because now he too was bored. Apparently—at the moment—he thought that waltz dancing would be easier to do in a specific lighting because the mood was better. _Or was that just an excuse to…? No way._ Jason looked up in thought and figured that he would be better off just going to find Piper and help her plan rather than spending too much time thinking about the little episode that happened just then with Percy.

**-PJ&TO!-**

(Jason POV)

The clock was ticking at 10:21 PM and so Jason decided to leave Piper and return home. He entered his home and decided to wait for Percy. Jason guessed he had maybe eight or nine minutes before Percy returned, so he decided to fix himself up for no reason. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to find his hair slightly messed up from his normal look. Jason combed his hair with his hand.

When he deemed his hair was back to his normal state, he put on some cologne for Jupiter-knows-what reason. He proceeded to light some torches, which casted a dim lighting. Afterwards, he straightened his clothes and heard a knock on the door and went to find out who it was. Not to his surprise, he saw Percy standing at his doorway. Percy was looking to the side as if he were trying to act cool and asked somewhat shyly, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, help yourself," Jason replied while putting his arm out to signal his entrance. Percy walked in and Jason closed the door. "So, you ready to continue where we left off?" Percy asked.

"Sure. I think I was holding you, no?" Jason smirked as he observed Percy's face flush a little. "Yeah, only we were beginning to move as well," Percy corrected as he looked up at Jason. "I hope you remember the steps," he continued as he moved in front of Jason.

"Don't doubt me." Jason went to grab Percy again and Percy got into position. "Now," Percy said, "just do the same steps I taught you over and over, only turning this time." The son of Jupiter responded by starting with his right foot. "Wrong foot," teased Percy. Jason sighed, "Sorry," and corrected himself.

(Percy POV)

Percy was way too close to Jason, but there was no backing out now. Jason's chest was pressed up against his own, and he couldn't stop the delicious aroma that emitted from Jason. _Gods, that smells good,_ Percy thought. _I mean…Yeah. It smells alright,_ he quickly corrected himself. Jason was a quick learner, Percy observed, because Jason managed to keep the steps that Percy taught him. Step-by-step, everything was executed well, even if it was slower than the normal pace of the waltz.

"Let's try speeding this up, 'kay?" Percy asked Jason. Jason nodded his head and they went a little faster. After two more rounds of each of those steps, they were beginning to go at the normal pace of the waltz, both being comfortable. "Now watch your footing, you're beginning to mess up," warned Percy.

"I know, sorry," replied Jason. They continued doing the waltz, but Jason must have lost beat as they were beginning to lose their footing. "Jason, watch it—"

Jason accidentally tripped. And Percy and Jason fell, with Jason on top of Percy. "Shit," was the first thing Percy said. "Ow."

Jason chuckled softly into Percy's neck, making Percy shiver. "Sorry about that," Jason said while slightly rising. "I thought I had it under control." Jason's breath smelled of mint chocolate as blue eyes looked into green ones. _His face is _way_ too close to mine_, thought Percy. With that thought, he found his face getting hotter and hotter by the millisecond. Jason's hair fell forward just a bit, outside of his normal style while Percy realized that his hands were splayed on Jason's chest, which made him blush even more.

What really made Percy's face hot was when Jason's face got closer and his lips pressed his own. In shock, he didn't know what to do. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, something that he never thought he would feel with a guy (let alone Jason, the prick that everyone talks so highly of). Jason pulled away and saw Percy's face riddled with confusion and shock. "Sorry," Jason breathed. "I didn't mean to—"

Jason was cutoff as it was Percy's turn to kiss Jason. Jason kissed back slowly and sweetly, his lips tasting of mint chocolate as well. The son of Poseidon felt a wet muscle trace his lips as he opened his mouth to grant entrance willingly, both tongues fighting for dominance. Their tongues wrestled until Jason's became clearly the victor and Percy allowed him to explore his cavern.

Finally, they pulled away for breath. Both of them were breathing heavily as Percy's face was still hot and Jason was smirking down at the older male beneath him. _What did I just…?_ Percy thought. But Percy didn't have much time to think about what he just did as he felt Jason's hand snake underneath his shirt and reach his nipple.

Percy let out an involuntary moan that was a little more feminine than what he would've wanted. He soon found out that his nipples were a sensitive spot of his as he bit his lip trying to suppress the embarrassing moans wanting to escape his lips.

(Jason POV)

Jason caressed and massaged and pinched Percy's nipples as he continued to experiment. He had no idea what he was doing, but he must've been doing a good job since he solicited those moans that Jason just loved. Jason decided to lift Percy's shirt and lick his nipple, gently biting on it and apologetically sucking it. He switched to the other one, doing the same thing, earning another moan from Percy even when he bit his lip.

_Gods, he looks cute_, Jason thought. Jason stopped to fully take Percy's shirt off, which Percy let him, and admired the boy underneath him. He observed Percy's chest rise and fall and went back to making out with him. After kissing him, he proceeded to moving to Percy's jaw, and then his neck, sucking and gently biting to leave his mark. _Wait, why...?_

Jason snapped out of it as he lifted himself off of Percy. "What happened?" Percy asked. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed with lust. His hair was disheveled and his face had a look of confusion. "What are we doing?" Jason asked in response.

Percy sat up and said, "I…don't know." Part of Jason _really_ wanted to continue; to see the rest of Percy, to make him scream his name and have his body writhing underneath his. But he didn't want to push it with Percy. "We don't have to do this if you don't want," Jason offered, albeit half-heartedly.

(Percy POV)

Percy heard the sadness in Jason's tone when he said that. Percy had _wanted _this, even though he didn't know it at first. His heart was beating fast and his breaths were slightly uneven, but Percy didn't care. He just wanted _him_. "I… I want to," he said breathily, his cheeks scarlet.

Relying on instinct, the son of Poseidon grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. The two worked to each other's rhythms, Percy daring to put his tongue out. Jason matched his and they fought in a dance for dominance as the younger teen pinned Percy to the ground with his arms over his head and Jason's hands on his wrists. "You're sure?" he asked, his face hot.

Percy nodded with lust-filled eyes and Jason went back to teasing the son of Poseidon's nipples. _Damn, this feels _way_ too good…_, he thought as he closed his eyes shyly out of pleasure. Percy attempted to ignore the tightness in the fabric of his jeans that's been there since the start of these little "touches" from Jason as he began to buck his hips forward, wanting attention.

But Jupiter's son wanted to play instead. Instead of going for the prize that Percy _oh so wanted_ to be pleasured, he began to run his hands up and down his thighs instead, teasing Percy. He let out a whimper that was too girly for his liking and Jason smirked up at the older teen, more confident now than before with the sounds that he elicited from Percy's lips.

Percy abruptly opened his eyes when he felt Jason unbutton his jeans and pull them down without warning, his erection proudly standing up at attention against the fabric of his boxers. He could feel his face get hot as he looked with want towards the younger teen. Jason parted Percy's legs and slowly ran a hand up and down his legs, sending shivers throughout Percy and causing him to moan and buck his hips. Percy couldn't tell that Jason had no idea what he was doing, but he could tell that Jason sure as hell was enjoying messing with him. Literally.

When Jason's hands finally reached Percy's boxers, he paused at the waistband and smirked down at him. He began to play with the waistband by plucking it against Percy's waist, asking, "Do you like this?

Through half-lidded eyes glazed with lust, Percy replied, "Yes."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

Percy could tell that Jason wanted nothing more than to get Percy to look weaker than him, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting what he wanted. And he wanted it _now_. "Please, touch me," Percy begged shyly. Jason proceeded to slowly pull his boxers down, his erection springing out none too shyly with a little pre-cum on its head. After fully stripping Percy from the rest of his clothing and discarding it gods-know-where, leaving him stark naked, Jason paused and looked at the exposed teen before him.

Percy felt self-conscious, with Jason looking at him like that. He could feel his cheeks get hotter, if possible, and hated how he was so hard. Jason hadn't even done anything to him yet, he just teased him. But when Jason palmed his manhood, he couldn't help himself but to gasp. He could tell that the younger teen was experimenting, but it still felt _great_. "Do you like this?" Jason asked not in a teasing tone but a purely cautious and experimental way, almost as if he was concerned.

Percy hadn't even noticed when Jason removed his hands from his wrist, nor did he even notice when he put his hands on Jason's chest. But when he realized, he blushed even harder and removed them, answering, "Y-yeah." He looked away shyly.

This made Jason change his facial expression from concerned to confident, not bothering to hide a smirk at the older teen. Percy began to moan embarrassingly when Jason started to kiss all over his body, leaving bruises on the inner thighs, his chest, and his abdomen. "You want me to make you feel good, Jackson?" Jason provoked. He growled lowly in Percy's ear, "Is that it? You want me to make you mine?" Jason thumbed Percy's head in his hand, playing with it and spreading the pre-cum.

"Uh… Yes," Percy moaned quietly.

(Jason POV)

He looked really cute, writing underneath him like that. _I wonder what happens if I do…_ Jason placed his hand around Percy's member, eliciting a moan. _That's good, right?_ Beginning to stroke tantalizingly slowly, he wondered what else he could do to please him. He's never had sex before, as he was waiting until marriage, but he couldn't help but wonder… He began to pump faster and decided that he wanted to try something.

Taking two fingers, he put it to Percy's lips. "Suck," he ordered. And the older teen complied by taking in his digits and sucking generously, Jason mentally noting his red face. He could feel his cock strain against its cloth prison, wanting nothing more than a little attention, but he focused on messing with Percy's balls, weighing them and sliding his thumb over them.

Removing the slick fingers from Percy's mouth, he then proceeded to slowly bring them to Percy's entrance. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or if this would even feel good, but instead put his lips to Percy's member. The son of Poseidon gasped as Jason licked his head slowly and experimentally, all the while slowly shoving in his index finger.

It wasn't long until Jason decided to fully take Percy's erection in his mouth and for him to be fingering Percy's tightness. He added another finger. Another gasp. "Does it hurt?" Jason asked, taking a breath before resuming to suck his lover off.

Percy grabbed a shock of the blonde's hair and moaned wantonly. "N-no," he gasped, eyes shut. "Oh gods." Jason stopped sucking and kept on fingering him, enjoying the view that Percy was so generously giving him: an erect, leaking, and neglected cock as his legs were spread for Jason. His face, Jason noted, was the shade of a cherry and Jason couldn't help but smirk as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. "You like this? Do you like when I'm fingering you?"

Percy gave Jason a weak death glare behind his blush, breathing heavily. "Y-yeah. Oh fuck. Jason!" he yelled. "Just fuck me already!" The son of Jupiter looked down at his friend, fingering him a little faster. "Or what?" he challenged. Jason had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he enjoyed making his rival squirm and beg. And he was also turned on by it.

Very turned on.

"Or…" Percy threw his head back. "Gods, just do it already!"

"Beg for it. I want you to scream my name and beg for it so everyone can hear," said Jason lustfully, to which he had no idea why. He didn't want _anyone_ to hear them doing _this_.

"J-Jason! Fuck me already! Fuck me hard, dammit!"

"If that's what you want, Perce." He didn't hesitate to remove his fingers and unzip his jeans only to discard them somewhere on the floor away from them. Pulling down his boxers, he put his naked body over Percy's and whispered huskily in his left ear, "Unless you have lube or want me to fuck you without it, you're gonna have to suck my dick," sending shivers down Percy's body. He rubbed his own exposed member against Percy's, enjoying the friction. _Gods, this is hot as hell._

Percy's eyes went wide as realization hit him, his face flushing harder. "O-okay. Fine." Jason got off him and sat back, giving access for the sea prince to his member. Hesitantly, Percy said, "It's big." Jupiter's son heard him gulp and smirked, waiting for his rival. He watched as Poseidon's son got closer, closing his eyes and begin to suck. He couldn't hold back a moan as Percy bobbed up and down, sucking hard.

The raven-haired teen went to the bottom of his shaft and slowly licked up, sucking on his head when he reached it. He repeated the process again, only slower the next time. He licked a vein on the underside of Jason's shaft, eliciting a moan. _Shit, he's good._ Jason forcefully opened his eyes and saw that Percy was still hard. "You like sucking me off, don't you?" Percy stopped sucking him with a _plop!_ and looked up, blushing heavily. "It's lubricated enough," he said.

Putting a hand to Percy's chin, Jason said, "Then turn around so I can fuck you." Percy did so, and Jason teased his hole by rubbing his head against it. "Jason, hurry up!" Percy begged. "So impatient," Jupiter's son teased. He aligned his cock and slowly pushed in, causing his lover to moan loudly. Slowly going in further an inch at a time, he enjoyed the pressure from Percy's walls. "Fuck…You're so tight, Perce."

"Nng…" was all Percy could say as the blonde pulled out slowly and thrust in a little faster. He found his rhythm, beginning to thrust faster and faster each time as Percy moaned not-at-all-too-quietly in front of him. Putting one hand on his lover's hip, he wanted to see if Percy was enjoying this as much as he was and found an erect penis leaking pre-cum and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The sea prince howled in pleasure, arching his back as Jason thrust harder into him. "Fuck, oh yes! Harder!"

Getting close to the edge of climax, Jason suddenly came to a stop and pulled out. Dazed, Percy asked, "Wha…? Why'd you sto—"

"Turn around," Jason cut him off demandingly. Percy did as he was told and got on his back, only to be picked up by the younger teen. Jason shoved him against a wall, guiding the older teen's legs to wrap around his waist and then shoved back into Percy, literally fucking him against the wall. _This…is new._

As Jason thrust, Percy moaned. Jason wasn't aware of the sparks that generated around them and Percy didn't realize that the water in the fountain in the middle of the house was moving violently and sporadically. And then Percy screamed louder than he thought possible, "Fuck, Jason! Right there!" Jason had found it. He began to hit only Percy's prostate, abusing the gland inside him as Percy couldn't help but scream Jason's name in the ensuing pleasure that came.

Continuing to pound him, Jason soon found himself ready to cum. Percy beat him, "I'm gonna c-cum…!" Percy climaxed all over Jason and his' chest, clenching around Jason's member. Like a chain reaction, Jason soon followed, thrusting into Percy hard one last time, filling him up. Jason picked the older teen up and placed him on the ground before collapsing next to him, breathing just as heavily as Percy was.

"Dammit…Jason…" Percy said in between labored breaths.

"What?"

"N-nothing…" A pause for breathing as he looked around the room to see that a clock read 12:04 AM. "H-happy…birthday," he said before he passed out. Jason couldn't help but smirk right before he too passed out.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. I'm going to be writing another chapter if enough people say I should. As always, comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
